ADMINISTRATION The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide efficient overall management of the Center, including fiscal management of the Research Projects and Development Program. This Core provides administrative support for all Center activities, including meetings and seminar series, and makes arrangements for visiting scientists and trainees. The Core is equally responsible for services to each project.